James
"Do it, show me that I am no-longer your friend, show me that you have the strength!."- ''James to Tim in The New Adventures 5 James was an old friend of Tim Allender. He was also a secret THEM member. He later returns as the main antagonist of the New Brett Blakley Stories. 'Background' Tim's Story 1- A Normal Day: Tim talks to James about the recent attack of THEM. After this, Tim has to leave to go to his next class. After Tim has joined the S.S.C, James watches as Tim begins his 100 pushups. It is around now that Tim sees some changes in James. Tim's Story 2- A Bad Move: Tim feels like he needs to tell someone about the S.S.C meeting. He tells James but James begins to press for more answers. Tim tells him more and James rushes off in a hurry. When Tim and the other S.S.C members are ambushed, Tim suspects that it was James who gave away the position. Tim's Story 3- Starting Over: Before Tim can find an apprentice he first decides to confront James and figure out if it really was James who had told THEM about the S.S.C meeting. James admited that it was him and prepared himself to fight with Tim. Tim refused to fight him and walked away. During the Brett Blakley Stories- While the Brett Blakley Stories are occuring, James tries to make his own club called The Brotherhood of Death. Tim Allender confronts him and causes James to get badly scarred in a fight. After a while of hiding, James starts to form his club again. He gets two main apprentices named Blade and Rick. Others join the club as well. And they begins to construct bases. The New Adventures 5- The Final Showdown: James finally makes his appearance and refuses to join the S.S.C. He begins to fight with Tim and he starts to win easily. James is about to finish Tim off, but Tim holds his ground and is able to corner James and hold a sharp, pointed stick to his neck. James tells Tim that there is no way he could kill his old friend. Tim says that they aren't friends, but he refuses to kill him anyways. As Tim is about to leave, James tries to attack him one last time. But Tim kicks him into the wall and the entire place starts to come down. Tim tries to save James, but James says that he is sorry and saves Tim's life by pushing him out of the way of a large falling object. James is suspected to have died in the destruction. 'Personality' James is often impatient and easily angered. He knows when it is time to calm down and when to use information to his benefit. He has no problem with betraying his friends if it means that he will gain something. He also seems to be a good leader as well. 'Abilities' James seemed to have been a good under-cover THEM member. He doesn't seem to be a very good lier and he is shown to be a very good fighter and leader to the Brotherhood of Death. 'Attire' James wears a wide variety of cloathing with nothing wierd about them in the Tim Allender stories. But in The New Adventures, he dresses in black and wears bandages that cover the right side of his scarred face. Side-note * S.S.C stories, (Ghost of the Death Pit) ''"Legend says, that if you travel to the Death Pit on a full moon with a small group of friends, you will here the screaming and yelling of a spirit. If you all split up, one can be haunted by the spirit for up to a month...or worse. Some who have tried this, claim to have actually seen James out of the corner of their eye, when entering certain parts of the rubble. One even said that James stood directly in front of him; appearing to be light blue and surrounded by fog. He then said that the figure made a sharp turn to the right and loud screaming of a boy was heard. The member who experienced this has had night-mares since." Trivia *Jame's character look and name is taken from an Animal Crossing character. *Alot of thought went into James saying he was sorry in the end. *Jame's death is later copied by a part in Darkness, Behind the Mask.